What Goes around comes around
by JuhLillith
Summary: Songfic oneshot. H/P Mh 2a fic aki no Fanfiction. Tá maneira. Se ñ acredita, vem ler...


[Se quiserem ver a capa q eu fiz, vão até o meu perfil, q lá tem o link, ok?]  
*************************************************************

-E é isso, Harry. Eu tô gostando muito dele, não dá mais pra continuar com você.

-Você tá me dando um fora?!

-Tenta entender, eu não te amo mais.

-Eu vi isso quando peguei vocês juntos! Você não vale nada, Pansy Parkinson. É tão traidora quanto o Malfoy, vocês se merecem!

-Eu realmente não esperava que você reagisse assim...

Harry pegou seu casaco e dirigiu-se à porta.

-Fique sabendo, Pansy: isso vai voltar pra você! Vai sofrer o que eu tô sofrendo agora! – ele saiu batendo a porta. Não acreditava que depois de 4 anos de namoro, Pansy o traíra. "Mas se existe justiça no mundo, você vai passar pelo que me fez passar!"

Harry caminhou pelas ruas vazias de Londres, falando consigo mesmo:

-Ele não é nem metade do que eu poderia ser pra você.

**Hey girl, Is he everything you wanted in a man?**

-Ele não vai te dar o que eu queria dar, não vai te amar como eu amei...

**You know I gave you the world You had me in the palm of your hand**

-Porque me trocou por ele? Poderíamos ter ficado juntos pra sempre... Acho que eu me enganei com você.

**So why your love went away/ I just can't seem to understand/ Thought it was me and you, baby/ Me and you until the end/ But I guess I was wrong**

********

-Como voce está, Harry?

-Como acha que eu estou, Hermione? Péssimo, né?

-Desculpa, mas se quiser conversar...

-Não, não quero.

**Don't wanna think about it /Don't wanna talk about it/ I'm just so sick about it /I can't believe it's ending this way/ Just so confused about it/ Feeling abused about it/ I just can't do without ya/ Tell me is this fair? **

-Então é assim que acabamos, Pansy?...

**Is this the way it's really going down? / Is this how we say goodbye?/ Shoul've known better when you came around/ Should've were gonna make me cry/ It's breaking my heart to watch you run around/ Cause I know that you're living a lie /But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find/ What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around**

********

Duas semanas depois, uma reunião de ex-alunos de Hogwarts promoveu um encontro forçado entre Harry e Pansy. Ela estava sozinha como ele imaginou que estaria.

-Oi Pansy. Como está?

-Muito bem.

-É, deve estar. Disse que iria seguir com a sua vida.

**Hey girl/** **I remember everything that you claimed/ You said that you were moving on now/ Maybe I should do the same**

-Eu lembro do que disse.

-Sabe, eu ia te pedir em casamento naquela noite. Na noite em que flagrei você e Malfoy!

**The funny thing about that is/ I was ready to give you my name/ Thought it was me and you baby/ And now, it's all just a shame/ That I guess I was wrong**

-Aquilo… eu… - a morena ficou constrangida ao lembrar do que acontecera.

-Esqueça, não vale a pena.

**Don't wanna think about it/ Don't wanna talk about it/ I'm just so sick about it/ I can't believe it's ending this way/ Just so confused about it/ Feeling abused about it/ I just can't do without ya/ Can you tell me is this fair?**

-Eu errei, - Harry desviou o olhar – muito! Devia ter contado antes, as coisas deviam ter terminado de uma forma melhor.

-Do jeito que terminou, não foi bom o suficiente?! – perguntou o rapaz, irônico.

**Is this the way it's really going down?/ Is this how we say goodbye?/ Shoulda known better when you came around/ That you were gonna make me cry/ Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around/ Cause I know that you're living a lie/ But that's ok, baby, 'cause in time you will find/ What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around**

-Cadê o seu namorado? Devia estar com você...

-Draco trabalha muito, só isso. – apesar de dizer isso com segurança, havia dúvida nos olhos dela.

-Trabalha muito... – Harry deu um sorrisinho – Sei... E o fato de Gina Weasley também não estar aqui essa noite é só coincidência?

-Draco não faria isso comigo! – Pansy ficou com os olhos marejados.

-Eu acreditava que nunca me faria uma coisa dessas, e você fez. Porque pensa que ele é diferente?

**You spend your nights alone/ And he never comes home/ And every time you call him, all you get is a busy tone/ I heard you found out/ That he's doing to you/ What you did to me/ Ain't that the way it goes/ You cheated girl/ My heart bleeds, girl/ So it goes without saying that should let the feeling hurt/ Just a classic case a scenario/ Tell is always time Girl, you got what you deserved**

-Bom, essa festa já deu pra mim. Adeus, Pansy. – andou alguns passos e sentiu alguém segurando uma de suas mãos. Ao virar-se, viu a morena encarando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Harry, me perdoa?

Ele soltou a mão com absoluta delicadeza, a olhou nos olhos e respondeu, com sinceridade:

-Perdôo.

-Então... podemos tentar...

-Não. Não podemos tentar nada. Cuide-se, Pansy. – ele virou-se em direção à saída e ignorou quando a ouviu chamá-lo. "Estou imune a você agora. Não vai me enganar de novo. E eu não disse que você ia passar por isso também?..."

**And now you want somebody/ To cure the lonely nights/ You wish you had somebody/ That could come and make it right/ But girl, I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy/ See... What goes around comes back around/ I thought I told ya**

*********************************************************

N/a: Na modesta opinião desta que vos escreve, essa song tá bem maneira!! Acho que consegui adequar bem a música à minha história. E eu gosto demais dessa música, escrevi essa fic num dia só (nota atual: é, mas há muitos meses atrás!!)!

Se lerem, comentem, por favor, isso ñ mata ninguém, não faz cair a mão ou os dedos.

Besitos,

Juh Hyuuga


End file.
